Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller may control a motor to rotate the drum according to one of the pre-programmed cycles of operation. The rotating drum is housed in a cabinet having one or more side panels which are commonly made of sheet metal. During operation, as the drum rotates the side panels can vibrate, often leading to excess noise.